Of Midnight, Moon and Sun
by alma maxwell
Summary: Cuando Sanzo encuentro a una pequeña niña las cosas comienzan a complicarse para el cuarteto, que cosas esconde aquella criatura, de a poco se iran revelando los secretos. No es Yaoi pasen y vean :p


Of Midnight, Moon And Sun...

_By:Alma Maxwell_

-Bakasaru! A donde nos has traído, les dije que no había que dejar que nos guiara!-Sus ojos morados, brillaron histéricos, de manera rápida se hizo de su Harisen golpeando con él al pequeño Son Goku.

-neeee...Sanzo no te enfades, creí que íbamos por buen camino!- sus grandes ojos ambarinos se mostraron llenos de lagrimas al tocarse la cabeza.

-no me importa que creíste! Estamos perdidos en el medio de un bosque!- nuevamente su voz dejo en claro su molestia.

Antes de que Hakkai pudiera intervenir el monje se tomo el hábito y lo levanto un poco para que no se le enredara entre las espesas ramas al intentar caminar.

-me voy! Eres un inútil! Yo encontrare el camino solo!-se giro histérico y camino dando algunos pasos torpes.

Sus tres acompañantes prefirieron no seguirle, todos sabían cuan terribles podían llegar a ser las "miradas de muerte" de Sanzo. Lo vieron marcharse...ya regresaría.

El joven mono volteo la vista hacia sus compañeros.

-creen que encuentre el camino?...es que ya me dio hambre...-lo mejor seria esperar...

-maldito saru, todo esto es su culpa- refunfuño enfadado, la manga del kimono se le había enganchado de una rama que colgaba de lo alto de un árbol. Hacia cerca de una hora que se había alejado de sus compañeros, durante ese tiempo había estado buscando alguna senda que lo sacara de ese espeso bosque. Molesto ya con todo eso pateo las pocas plantas que había y se abrió camino. Algo le cayó a la cabeza y instantáneamente saco su Shourejyu, elevando la vista noto que un pequeño monito se balanceaba divertido sobre él.

-BAKA SARUUUUUUUU!-levanto el arma completamente sacado de quicio y disparo inconcientemente; sin embargo ninguno de los disparos le dio al monito que se alejo asustado ante su grito. Respiró molesto y sin siquiera mirar pateo el suelo.

-aaarrrgg...-una voz lastimera hizo que desviara el rostro al suelo dando de lleno con una pequeña niña.

La miro sorprendido...una pequeña niña de no mas de cuatro años agonizaba sobre el suelo visiblemente herida, trago duro y la vio abrir los ojos, eran grises...profundamente grises, llevaba suelto el cabello blanco nacarado. Sobre el vestido blanco una gran mancha de sangre ensuciaba la pureza del color.

Sus ojos chocaron, ninguno produjo ningún sonido, hasta que la niñita abrió la boca y levanto los brazos hacia él como esperando que la levantara. Su pequeña boquita empezó a murmurar algo.

-Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume

nemuri no naka kara

mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto

tsuredasu no

futatsume no kotoba wa kaze

yukute wo oshiete

kamisama no ude no naka e

tsubasa wo aoru no...

(La primer palabra es el sueño

de mi sueño

la oscuridad de mi corazón

sale suavemente.

La segunda palabra es el viento

diciéndome mi destino

en los brazos de un dios

se baten mis alas)

Ella le estaba cantando a el?...sus pequeños bracitos seguían en alto, no supo porque se llevo la manos a la boca y luego sin pensarlo se agacho y la levanto. Era prácticamente un bebé...quien podría haberla herido?...malditos youkais, esto debía ser obra suya. Se apresuro y volvió sobre sus propios pasos.

-Vamos Hakkai solo una jugada mas!- Gojyo miraba suplicante los ojos verdes de su amigo, habían comenzado esa partida de naipes hacia un rato y desde entonces no había conseguido ganarle ni una sola vez...

-no lose...estoy preocupado...Sanzo salio hace mas de una hora...-

Dejando las cartas de lado el castaño desvió la mirada hacia Goku quien jugaba divertido con Hakuryu. Sonrió dulcemente y entonces un sonido proveniente de las árboles hizo que volteara rápidamente.

Su ojo visible se abrió completamente sorprendido al ver a Sanzo cargando un pequeño bulto ensangrentado entre sus brazos, llevaba las mejillas encendidas dejando en claro que había corrido. Todos voltearon a verle, sin embargo Cho no espero mas y se abalanzo sobre el monje quitándole su pequeña carga. Goku y Gojyo se acercaron arremolinándose al rededor del dueño de Hakuryu.

-Sanzo que ha sucedido?...-

El ex-maestro poso a la pequeña sobre la hierva, rasgó el vestido blanco dejando al descubierto la profunda herida sobre el pequeño abdomen.

-definitivamente buscaban matarla...- su mano cargada de ki permaneció un tiempo sobre la herida cerrándola.

Suspiro, aquello recurría que gastara sus propias fuerzas, su mirada se poso en el budista quien con una toalla se estaba limpiando las manos. Iba a pronunciar algo pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto.

-De donde diablos la sacaste!- se veía aturdido, es que el falso monje había perdido realmente la cabeza y había optado por atacar a una niñita en su enojo?...

-se moría en el bosque...

La respuesta fue concisa, no iba dirigida a nadie en particular...Hakkai volvió nuevamente sus ojos al cuerpo durmiente de la pequeña...y ahora que se supone que harían con una niña?

La noche cayo pesada sobre ellos...y todos decidieron que lo mejor seria descansar...cada uno se posiciono en distintos sectores del lugar. Sanzo quedo dormitando contra un árbol, Gojyo igual, Son Goku lo hacia sobre una rama y el había acurrucado el pequeño cuerpo de la niña contra el suyo protegiéndole del frió Hakuryu se había acomodado junto a el y la pequeña. Morfeo les abrazo rápidamente...estaban cansados, porque no decirlo.

El leve ruido de una rama hizo que abriera los ojos alarmado ,Hakuryu se movió un poco y pareció apretarse mas, levanto el rostro y se encontró con que la pequeña niña estaba parada de espaldas a el, mirando la luna del lado opuesto. Se quedo contemplándola unos segundos, parecía brillar de forma deslumbrante.

-lamento haberte despertado.-su voz era suave pero algo fría.

Ya despierto del todo se sentó dejando que el pequeño dragón se acomodara sobre sus piernas.

-no importa...te sientes bien, esa herida no se veía muy bien-sonrió levemente mas la pequeña seguía dándole la espalda.

-no es nada...has sido tu quien me curo?- su cabeza giro solo un poco dejando a la vista los ojos plateados.

-si...-volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas abiertamente. Se levanto dejando a Hakuryu en el suelo y se acerco a la pequeña. Esta no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

-que es lo que miras tanto?...-sus ojos intentaron captar lo que atraía la mirada de la niña.

-la luna...sabes que ese dragón que tienes a.C. no es un dragón común?...-su respuesta salio casi como un suspiro junto con la pregunta.

sus ojos verdes recorrieron la pequeña figura y entonces asintió, como sabia ella eso?...mejor despejar dudas.

-quien te ha lastimado?- su voz se torno un tanto seria, pero el dejo comprensivo no se alejo.

-no lo se...- bajo la cabeza como intentado recordar...

-no lo sabes?...bien...donde están tus padre?-se agacho quedando a la altura de la pequeña.

-yo no tengo padres...siempre he estado sola-abrió los ojos sorprendido...seria igual que Goku?...no podía ser...le miro a la cara unos segundo, era una niñita divina...le abrazo suavemente.

-esta bien...ya veremos que hacer...ahora mejor que volvamos a dormir, mañana buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí-la soltó suavemente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba el dragoncito blanco; sin embargo la niña no se movió. Y luego de observase fijamente ella abrió la boca.

-que estas esperando! cárgame!-un puchero infantil se formo en sus labios, el sonrió y luego de eso se encamino levantándola del suelo.

-por cierto...como te llamas?- sus ojos verdes le miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Selene...y tu?-bostezo levánteme y sus pequeñas manitos se aferraron a la ropa del Youkai.

-Cho Hakkai...-le tomo mas firmemente y volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo acercando el pequeño cuerpo de Selene al suyo y también procurando de estar cerca de Hakuryu.

-Hakkai...es un lindo nombre.- arrugo mas la ropa del ojiverde y finalmente cerro los ojos con pesadez.

Los iris dorados y plateados chocaron de lleno. El sonrió y ella frunció el seño.

-eres muy viejo!- las palabras salieron de su boca de la forma mas natural.

Se cayo de espalda antes el comentario, luego de recuperarse la ceja del saru comenzó a colapsar dejando claro que esa no le había gustado.

-que dijiste!- a pesar de que el joven parecía estar dispuesto a horcarla, la niñita no se movió de allí hasta que Hakkai apareció con una taza en las manos.

-HAKKAIIIIIII EL VIEJO ME ASUSTA!-su pequeño cuerpecito se escondió tras la pierna de un sonriente Cho.

-no, Selene no debes llamar axial a Goku, entiendes? discúlpate- se sentó sobre el suelo y dejo que la albina hiciera lo mismo sobre sus piernas, le tendió la taza y le abrazo.

-esta bien, gomenasai Goku-san -le sonrió tiernamente y hundió los labios en el jarrito. Goku desvió la mirada y luego de unos segundo olfateo el aire. Camino un par de pasos y se dirigió hacia donde la pequeña y Hakkai se hallaban sentados.

-que le has dado?- por todos los medios intentaba tomar la taza que Selene sacaba de su alcance.

-es su desayuno...-el ojiverde bajo la vista, sabia que Goku haría un escándalo por eso.

-DESAYUNO!donde esta mió! tengo hambre!-una sonrisa apareció impaciente en sus labios.

-no hay para ti...-giro el rostro a Sanzo y Gojyo que comenzaban a levantarse ante el griterío.

-como?porque a ella si le has dado!-un puchero evidente se formo en sus labios y un par de gotitas saladas asomaron en sus ojos.

-porque ella aun es muy pequeña, tu puedes aguantar un poco mas sin comer! ella no-finalmente los dos durmientes despertaron ante los últimos gritos.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO HAKKAI! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO COMER, TENGO HAMBRE, TENGO HAMBRE-sus grandes ojos dorados dejaron escapar las espesas lagrimas mientras hacia un berrinche al rededor de Selene y Hakkai. Mas estas se intensificaron visiblemente cuando el abanico del monje se estampo contra su cabeza.

-acaso no puedes estar callado Bakasaru!-sus profundos ojos violetas pasaron de la cabeza de Goku al rostro sonriente de la pequeña que miraba divertida la escena.

-no seas axial Sanzo, Hakkai le ha dado desayuno a Selene y a mi que no como desde ayer a la mañana me dijo que podía aguantar!NO TE PARECE ESO MUY CRUEL?- el joven mono siguió sobando suavemente su cabeza y viéndose completamente ignorado por Sanzo se dedico a hacer pequeños circulitos con el dedo sobre la tierra.

-Selene?...-sus ojos morados se dirigieron al rostro de la niña y luego a Hakkai que había comenzado a trenzar el largo cabello de la chiquilla. Al sentirse nombrada los ojos de la pequeña se fijaron en los de monje.

-hola..., tu eres quien me trajo, no, te lo agradezco-sonrió abiertamente, y luego sus ojitos pasaron de la figura de Sanzo a Gojyo quien acababa de despertar. El monje emitió un gruñido y sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla se dedico a fumar el primer cigarrillo de la mañana.

Se levanto apresurada de las piernas del gentil hombre y acercándose a Gojyo dejo que sus pequeñas manitos, se enredaran en el cabello del "chico tabú"

-eres muy lindo!-sus ojitos brillaron cuando el pelirrojo la levanto del suelo, meciéndola en sus brazos.

-así que ya te has despertado, me caes bien, cual es tu nombre?- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hombre y abriendo los ojos se topo con el rostro dulce de la pequeña.

-Selene...y tu como te llamas?-sus manitas seguían jalando del cabello del joven pero nunca intentando hacerle daño.

-yo soy Sha Gojyo, mucho gusto Selene.-ambos se sonrieron abiertamente y luego el joven la deposito nuevamente en el suelo dejando que la niñita corriera nuevamente a los brazos de Hakkai.

Luego de sobreponerse a la dolorosa pelea por el desayuno, Goku recupero su animo y finalmente puso en claro algo obvio.

-bien...como haremos para salir de a.C.?-los presente se miraron seriamente...el monje se adelanto y exasperado respondió de mala gana.

-es obvio que buscaremos un camino baka...-dirigió la mirada a sus compañero y tomando sus cosas repitió lo que el día anterior había hecho. Dirigirse por cuenta propia hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraban.

sus demás compañeros le siguieron de cerca, dejando en claro quien era el líder.

-bien entonces yo nos guiare!-la sonrisa en el mas pequeño del grupo se hizo presente rápidamente.

-NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!-el monje definitivamente dejo en claro quien mandaba allí.

Selene se balanceaba divertida sobre los hombros de Hakkai, hacia oídos sordos a todo el griterío de "abajo" y se mostraba contenta de que la cargaran, sin embargo la voz de su nuevo amigo la distrajo de sus juegos.

-Selene…como es que tu llegaste hasta aquí?- los ojos perlados de la niña le miraron y luego con voz dulce le respondió.

-no lose…pero recuerdo que corrí un poco, desde donde yo estaba se veía un pueblo- hablo como si de una niña mayor se tratara…

Los muchachos del grupo se miraron fijamente…aquello era bueno. El joven del la pequeña lente observo al monje y hablo suavemente.

-guíanos hasta donde la encontraste, luego ella podrá decirnos por donde seguir.-miro como el rubio asentía…muy levemente y entonces todo reanudaron la marcha.

Se abrían paso difícilmente entre los espesos árboles, el día anterior había sido bastante fácil puesto que solo se trataba de Sanzo, pero ahora eran tres hombres bastante grandes, junto con un adolescente y una pequeña…también estaba el dragón.

-Gojyo quítate! Me estas pisando!- el joven castaño intentaba por todos los medios salir de detrás del alto pelirrojo.

-BAKA ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE HAKKAI ESTA DELANTE MIO!- Sha había explotado golpeando con el puño cerrado la cabeza del pequeño detrás suyo- Hakkai no pueden apresurarse? Goku esta idiotizado!-su voz sonaba molesta mas sin embargo siguió aguardando y por demás pisando el pie del saru.

-QUE DICES?IDIOTIZADO YO?


End file.
